Dream Part 3
by booklover2314
Summary: Part 3 of 5. Bella dreams about herself and Edward while she's still in Phoenix. Second dream. Continuation of my second story.


I want to be a beta-reader. I need at least five stories or 6,000 words. I can't write well so here's the third story.

This one's a little longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Bella has a dream about Edward and herself when she's still living in Phoenix.

* * *

BPOV

I found myself in the forest again looking at the couple in the meadow as they turned to look at me.

I realized immediately that I was in the same dream as last night. I started walking to the couple slowly, trying not to make any noise like the last time. Then again this is me so of course I stepped on a twig again. It was probably even the same twig as last night.

They were sitting and talking just like last time. And just like last time they turned and looked at me frozen in place staring at them. They didn't seem surprised to see me which made sense I guess considering this was my dream.

The girl leaned over and whispered something in Edward's ear. He smiled ruefully and told her no. They stood up then and I tentatively walked forward. It was weird seeing someone who looked just like me standing next to someone that looked like he did.

When I reached them the girl stepped forward and hugged me. She stepped back and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Hi," she introduced herself, "My name is Bella and this is Edward."

She laughed lightly as I gaped at her.

"My name is Bella too," I whispered not really thinking about what I was saying.

Edward smiled then and kissed the other Bella's hand.

"Why don't we sit down and you can ask us anything you'd like," he gestured to the meadow.

They turned then and walked to the center of the meadow and sat among the wildflowers. I was still standing where they left me, unsure if I should down with them.

"You can always try waking yourself up if you want to leave, this is only a dream you know," the other Bella smiled and shrugged.

I steeled myself. They were right this was only a dream. It wasn't as if they could hurt me, and I could always just wake myself up if I wanted to leave. I was still hesitant as I walked toward the center of the meadow. I stopped a few feet away from them. Then sat with my knees pulled up when Edward patted the ground. They both smiled brilliantly at me, as if congratulating me for my bravery. I looked down and blushed.

"Now that we're comfortable you can ask us anything and we will answer to the best of our abilities," the other Bella said as she leaned against Edward.

I sat there staring at the obvious love that was in front of me as I tried to find the best way to articulate my first question. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Bella," it was weird hearing myself call someone who looked like me my name but I continued, "Are we, well, are you…me?" Okay that didn't sound too bad. I looked at the ground as I waited for her to answer.

"Yes and no," was the reply I got.

"You noticed the similarities, but there are differences. Edward and I aren't exactly like you. We're not human. We both were once. You are me we'll say in the past and I am you in the future. We just went through a small change."

I listened intently as she talked. I was shocked to find out that we were the same person and it was a little hard to wrap my head around. Another question popped into my head, but I debated asking it, I didn't know if it directly related to me and if it didn't I did not want to infringe on their privacy.

I decided to take the chance and ask, "What did you ask Edward after you first saw me?"

She looked at Edward and he kissed her cheek, "I'll answer this one love."

"Bella explained that we are not human. Some of our kind possess special gifts beyond what we are given when we change. Bella has a shield. It protects her mind from attacks and outside influence. I am a mind reader. I knew Bella when she was human, he shield blocked her then as it does now. She was asking me if I could read your mind since this was a dream. Do not worry you have your shield. You and Bella are the same after all."

I was immediately tense when he mentioned he was a mind reader, trying to think of anything embarrassing I'd thought and promptly tried to not think about it. The relief was sweet when he said he couldn't read my mind. I looked at the couple in front of me in a new light thinking of something else he had said.

"Were you human when Bella was human?" I couldn't believe how well I was taking this but figured it would probably hit me when I woke up.

"No. I had already changed when I met Bella." He sighed then and looked down. Bella patted his hand and then looked at the sun that was starting to set behind the trees. She turned to me, her expression one of readying herself for difficult conversation that she had hoped to avoid. I was sorry; I hadn't meant to bring up something bad.

"Edward was human in a much different time than yours and mine," she started out, "In 1917 the first world war was going on and Edward was a few months away from turning 18, he couldn't wait to be a solider. He and his family were caught in the middle of the Spanish Influenza epidemic. Both of his parents died, but someone saved him. He was changed. He had a rebellious period a few years into his new life, not wanting to be stifled. He regrets it very much. He came back to his family and settled into life again though he still hadn't found what he was looking for.

"About a year ago in your life Edward and his family moved to Forks. The rumors and the propositions are still swirling around them. I came, as you will, two years later. We dealt with all the bad things in our life and made it out. I was changed and we have a wonderful life together. I wouldn't change any of it."

I felt bad for all the things Edward had to go through to get to his happy ending. I'm glad that they well I guess we are together. Too weird, stop thinking about it.

I looked up from the grass and saw that they looked much more peaceful. I guess telling the story was therapeutic. I noticed the sun was almost completely below the trees. I wonder if this means I'll be waking up soon. I turned back to the couple in front of me.

Edward smiled, "We'll be here as long as you remember."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sighed and opened my eyes to see the white stucco of my ceiling. I turned off my alarm clock and got up to start my day. The sooner it started the sooner I would be able to dream again.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
